BloodLust
by haunted lullaby
Summary: Yuna’s very existence has always been haunted by the night her parents were murdered by blood thirsty vampires. Ever since that night, she has trained to be the best slayer Spira has ever seen. However, what happens when she meets the mysterious Tidus?
1. Prologue

**BloodLust**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **Yuna's very existence has always been haunted by the night her parents were murdered by blood thirsty vampires. Ever since that night, she has trained to be the best slayer Spira has ever seen. However, what happens when she meets the mysterious Tidus, who walks with the night stalkers. Read more to find out!

_Yuna felt strong hands shake her awake and found her mother's form hanging over her. Yuna opened her mouth to scream, but her mother quickly cupped her hand over her mouth, "Hush now, my child. They'll hear us."_

"_Mommy," Yuna cried. _

"_Shhh, come on," Yuna's mother motioned. She grabbed her daughter's hand and drug her out of bed and began to quietly stalk around their large house. Echoes of screams and pounding vibrated off all the walls all around them. Yuna squeezed her mother's hand tightly and felt deep fear begin to pulse through her. _

"_Mommy!" Yuna cried again. She looked up at her mother, who was crying and pale as snow. Something was happening and Yuna wanted to know what. "Where's daddy?" Yuna cried out again._

"_He's fighting them to keep us safe. Now hush child!" her mother hissed. _

"_Fighting who?!" Yuna screamed._

"_Do you want the death of us child? Now shut up!" Her mother scolded. She picked up the four year old Yuna and began to run through the long hallways, trying to stay wary of her surroundings. Everything was deathly quiet now and all Yuna wanted to do was scream and wake up from this awful dream. However, she did not wake, instead she found herself curled up in her mother's arms as they broke out into the cool night air. An airship hummed close by. But instead of a clear path of safety, a rather large being stood in their way._

"_Now, now, what have we here?" the voice rang. _

"_Leave us alone, we have done no harm," Yuna's mother cried out._

"_Ah, but you have. You are married to the man that cost us many of our clan. Your love is strong for him I assume," the man chuckled. _

"_My love does run strong for him and it always will!" Yuna's mother declared. The man's lips curled back in a grotesque smile as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight and his eyes closed to a narrow slit as red flashed through. Both Yuna and her mother screamed as the man shot towards him. _

"_Run Yuna, run!" Her mom screamed. She dropped the girl and hurled herself into the vampire's waiting arms. _

"_Awww, true love. It's absolutely delightful," the vampire chuckled. "You know, I am in love as well. Is that really hard to believe?"_

"_Impossible, vampires could never enjoy the wonders of love," Yuna's mother yelled. _

"_That is where humans are wrong! I am disgusted by all your ridiculous assumptions! We are not much different than you so-called humans!" the vampire growled._

"_No, we aren't monsters!" Yuna's mother yelled. _

"_You have made us seem like monsters, but are we really different than you? All we ask from is a little sip from your blood and we go on our way. However, you have given us no choice and now you feel my fury!" the vampire yelled. He then grabbed her neck and lowered his fangs onto Yuna's mother neck. Yuna watched in horror and tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" Yuna screamed. The vampire stopped drinking for a moment and looked at the little girl. Blood dripped down his lips and neck and his eyes glowed a bright red with thirst._

"_Yuna! Don't worry about me! Run!" her mother pleaded. _

"_You better do what your mother says, or you will be next," the vampire growled. Yuna hissed and began to run away. The vampire threw the woman at one of the other lesser vampires that began to prowl closer. "Finish her off!" _

_He then turned and began to run after Yuna, closing behind her fairly quickly. He was able to grab her by her night shirt and pulled her close. "Now it's your turn, my dear. I am really sorry about this, but we are not permitted to have any survivors," the vampire chuckled. Yuna screamed and tried to kick away. However, all able to successively do is cause the vampire's long nail to sweep down her side, leaving a deep cut. "Your blood smells so sweet and pure. That is what I love about children's blood the most," the vampire laugh. _

_He began to lower his head towards the throbbing vein in her neck. "Stop!" a voice shouted suddenly. The vampire looked up and looked upon a beautiful woman standing a few inches away. Holding her hand tightly was a young boy, horrified by what was taking place._

"_Lucia! What are you doing here?!" the vampire yelled._

"_Please, stop. She's just a innocent child!" the woman pleaded. The vampire looked down at Yuna and dropped her. "Honey, please, let's just go home," she continued. _

"_I can't leave survivors!" the vampire growled, while looking back at the pale faced Yuna. Lucia, with the young boy, walked over and softly rubbed his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his waiting lips._

"_You have killed the one that you wanted. Is there any reason why there should be any more bloodshed, my dear?" she whispered. The vampire shook his head, obviously lost in her strong charm. "Well then, please let's go home. Together," Lucia continued. _

"_Yes my love," the vampire sighed. He then turned back towards the sobbing Yuna, "Please forget the events that have taken place. This is not really who we are and please understand that." _

_Little did he know, this child would later become one of the most successful and feared vampire slayers in all of Spira. All because of this one event that completely changed Yuna's life for the rest of her life._

**A/N: **So, I hope the prologue sounds intriguing. I basically have the first chapter done as well, just want to do some revisions. So it'll be up in the next few days. Hope you enjoy it! Please Review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Stalkers of the Night

**BloodLust**

**Chapter 1: **Stalkers of the Night

Yuna twisted her sword into the heart her victim, an evil smile plastered on her soft lips. Blood from the wound began to spill profusely as she felt the pure ecstasy pulse within her. The same ecstasy she always experienced after each kill she made. The young victim stared up at her, her blood red eyes pleading with her. Yuna just shook her head and pushed down once again and she felt the body begin to crumble to ash as the vampire took her last breath.

"Yunie!" Yuna heard a shrilly voice call and spun around to find her cousin bounding towards her. "Gosh, please don't go running off without us again, you scared the heck out of me, ya know?!"

Yuna chuckled, "I sensed a vampire and last time I checked, we are on duty." Rikku's face twisted to a pout and Yuna couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, she was a new type. Barely a few weeks old," Yuna continued by motioning towards the pile of ash that was now blowing away in the wind.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Rikku pouted. "You scare me sometimes."

"Rikku, stop worrying about her like you are her mother or something. We all know that Yuna can handle herself, she is the best," a voice sounded. A girl dressed in black leather stepped into the moonlight and Yuna couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, no more arguing, we still have a couple hours of patrol to do."

"That we do," Yuna smiled. She put a reassuring hand on Rikku's shoulder, "Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine." This was YRP, the most successful Vampire Slayer group around.

A strong odor filled **Tidus's **nostrils as he left the darkness of the forest and into the moonlight. He knelt down and studied the pile of ash that now lay on the forest floor. "Who is it?" a voice whispered behind him. Tidus raised his hands over the pile and allowed his mind to reach into his vampire senses. He eyes suddenly became a deep red and he felt his fangs begin to poke through his gums. Visions began to flash in his mind as he relived the girl's last moments. He felt the sword pierce through his heart and felt his flesh begin to burn away. Her bi-colored eyes were searing into hers with intense fury, causing him to shudder. Finally he pulled out of his trance, sweat beading on his hairline.

"November, killed by none other than that Yuna girl," Tidus breathed. He took a deep breath and spun around to face the small trio that followed him. "Who was in charge of her?" he hissed.

A dark skinned man cautiously raised his hand and replied, "I was."

"Were you the one that turned her?" Tidus glowered.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then why the hell didn't you pay more attention to her, Kraven? Yevon, you do realize that Yuna is now residing here. Do you know what that means?" Tidus cursed. Kraven just nodded. "Then pay more attention to your new types, got it?" Tidus hissed.

"Yes sir," Kraven sighed. Tidus spun around again and collected her ashes and put them in a vial. He hated having to clean up sloppy mistakes, mainly because he would be the one that would have to report it to Jecht, the leader of their clan and also his father. He allowed himself to regain his composure and felt his fangs climb back into his gums and his eyes return to an ocean blue. He then turned once again.

"You guys are free to go now, I will report this back to Master Jecht. Please be more cautious and only take what you need," Tidus warned. The group nodded and then quickly darted towards the glowing city behind them. Tidus rubbed his pounding head and placed the vial into his coat pocket. "Newbies," he muttered and began to walk back towards the ruins that they called home.

The visions of what he had witnessed were still fresh on his mind. Her face was what held strongest in his senses. This wasn't the first time he had seen her kill one of his own. She was very skilled and didn't seem to have any regrets as she stared into the eyes of her kill. However, she always looked absolutely beautiful and Tidus couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, however and replaced the thoughts with intense hatred. There was no way he could ever make her his own. She had killed many of his clan members and that was inexcusable. Also, if his father was able to read those dangerous thoughts in his head, he would be punished immediately.

He reached a large, gnarled tree and leaned against it. Reaching into his vampire senses he let his mind touch every living object that was in a three mile radius and made them his own. This allowed him to feel if there were any humans walking in the midst. Satisfied when not feeling anything, he quickly knocked on the tree three times and a door opened inside the tree. Tidus licked his lips and entered the entrance, the door closed behind him.

**Yuna **took off her dark cloak and hung it up in her locker. "So, I say we had a pretty successful night, " Rikku sighed, while jumping on the velvet couch and helping herself to a glass of wine.

"If you call killing one lousy new type successful," Yuna grumbled. She slammed her locker door and took a seat next to Rikku.

"Never satisfied," Paine muttered, while looking out the window. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon and the sense or peace seemed to have fallen upon the city once more. It was the same every morning since the appearance of the vampires in the city many years before.

Yuna rubbed her temples that were slightly pounding, "Not when this place still reeks of vampire stench." She crinkled her nose to further emphasize the point.

"You are the only one who can smell them," Rikku teased.

Yuna nodded, "Yes and I hate every moment of it." The moments of her parent's death still flashed in her mind. Yuna also grabbed a glass of wine and downed it quickly to help dull her parent's last moments in her mind.

"We'll never get anywhere unless we figure out where the cursed creatures are hiding," Paine sighed. She turned around to face Yuna and Rikku. Like Yuna, Paine's parents also were killed by a pack of vampires when she was really young. Ever since then, Paine was forced to survive on her own. She too had an extreme hatred towards the vampires as well.

Yuna looked out at the streets of Bevelle once more, "I always love mornings." A smile fell on her lips as she watched two young children bounce around their mother as she was performing her daily morning routine.

The door opened and Nooj walked in, "Debriefing begins in ten minutes." YRP nodded, gathered their things, and headed towards the conference room.

**Tidus** entered his father's chambers, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His father sat on a very large couch, his back towards him. Tidus took a bow and walked closer. "Sir, it seems that Yuna has struck again. She took one of our new type," Tidus told him, trying to keep his voice steady. He had to admit, the man scared him greatly. He had seen some of his father's worse tantrums growing up.

"Kraven," his father growled. Tidus nodded and took out the vial of ashes. The vial flew from his fingers and landed in his father's hand as he examined the vial. "Yuna," he growled again. He slammed the vial down on the coffee table and turned to face his son.

His eyes were a deepest red and his fangs were the longest and sharpest of all. His father was one of the oldest and strongest vampires of all of Spira. He and six other equally as old vampires all were in charge of different cities or villages. However, they all had to rule under the Supreme Being, Verdelet. Each month, his father and the other elders will travel to the unknown and meet with Verdelet. Tidus has met the other six elders, but he has never accompanied his father on his trip to see the Supreme Being.

"My son, aren't you in charge of him?" Jecht growled.

"Yes, sir," Tidus said. He bowed and averted his eyes away from the elder. Even though Tidus was named the next of kin for this particular coven, he still had to follow the strict codes of every other common vampire out there.

"Then why didn't **YOU **keep an eye on her? You know Kraven, he is sloppy and has lost many new types before. This is all your fault!" his father scolded. Jecht floated and stood inches in front of Tidus and grabbed his son's face and pulled it up so that Tidus could look at him, his long fingernails cutting Tidus's face. "Tidus my son, if something were to happen to me, you are to take charge. I can't let you be making these mistakes."

"Yes father," Tidus whispered.

"I am glad we have this understanding," Jecht chuckled. He let go of Tidus's face and licked the blood off of his fingers. "You are a special one and I hope you realize that," Jecht smiled. "Don't disappoint me again!" Tidus nodded and took a bow and left the room.

Hours later, Tidus walked out into the streets and let the warm sunshine warm his skin. The streets were busy and seemed to be full of joy. Nothing like what they are during the night. Tidus smiled at the sight, he enjoyed the happiness that floated around. Realizing that he was hungry, he stopped at a vendor and ordered a hot dog. Gnawing on it while he was walking down the streets, a young woman caught his eye.

She was currently looking at magnificent jewelry. Tidus smiled and approached her. "That is quite a piece of work," he smiled. The woman spun around, startled by the sudden intrusion. Her bi-colored eyes looked into his and Tidus could feel a sudden warmth float down his body. "Did I startle you," Tidus asked.

"Um, no it's okay. I am just a jumpy person," Yuna breathed.

"Well, I am sorry. I just noticed you from afar. I am a bit of a fan," he whispered. He couldn't believe those words just fell out of his mouth so smoothly. He had to remember to tuck this memory deep within the barriers of his brain. If his father found out about this encounter, he would be killed almost immediately.

"What is your name," Yuna smiled.

"Tidus," he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. I am sorry that this meeting has to be short, but I really have to get going. Maybe the next meeting won't be quite as short," Yuna winked and floated away from him. Tidus watched her leave, his heart fluttering at the sight of her. Tidus scowled at the sudden feeling, what was this human emotion he was experiencing. Tidus shook it off and took off towards and found himself in front of an oh so familiar house.

"Tidus," a sweet young voice chimed suddenly through the window. The door opened and in the entrance stood a very beautiful blonde. This particular meeting only completed his daily ritual.

"Hello mother," Tidus smiled. He gave her a big hug and entered the house behind her.

**A/N: **Well, here is the first chapter now. I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of the Minds

**BloodLust**

**Chapter 2: **Battle of the Minds

"_You have made us seem like monsters, but are we really different than you? All we ask from is a little sip from your blood and we go on our way. However, you have given us no choice and now you feel my fury!" the vampire yelled. He then grabbed her neck and lowered his fangs onto Yuna's mother neck. Yuna watched in horror and tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" Yuna screamed. The vampire stopped drinking for a moment and looked at the little girl. Blood dripped down his lips and neck and his eyes glowed a bright red with thirst._

"_Yuna! Don't worry about me! Run!" her mother pleaded. _

"_You better do what your mother says, or you will be next," the vampire growled. Yuna hissed and began to run away. The vampire threw the woman at one of the other lesser vampires that began to prowl closer. "Finish her off!" _

_He then turned and began to run after Yuna, closing behind her fairly quickly. He was able to grab her by her night shirt and pulled her close. "Now it's your turn, my dear. I am really sorry about this, but we are not permitted to have any survivors," the vampire chuckled. Yuna screamed and tried to kick away. However, all she was able to successively do is cause the vampire's long nail to sweep down her side, leaving a deep cut. "Your blood smells so sweet and pure. That is what I love about children's blood the most," the vampire laugh. _

_He began to lower his head towards the throbbing vein in her neck. "Stop!" a voice shouted suddenly. The vampire looked up and looked upon a beautiful woman standing a few inches away. Holding her hand tightly was a young boy, horrified by what was taking place._

Yuna awoke with a gasp. Her body was soaked with sweat and her blankets were a tangled mess, thanks to her tossing and turning from the dream. Yuna sighed and wiped her brow. She was tired of having this same dream every night. And each time she woke up, her side burned terribly. She lifted up her night shirt and softly rubbed the scar that was left from where the vampire cut her.

Because of that scar, she was cursed. Her sense of smell was greatly enhanced. This allowed tracking down the vampires to be much easier, however, it forever haunted her of the memories of her parents' death. Yuna thrust her blankets off of her and jumped out of the bed, knowing that sleep would not return.

After a nice long, hot shower, Yuna pulled out the newspaper and sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reading. The sphere TV was also on, her ears alert to any mentioning of vampires. To her delight, there was not one word of any vampire sightings or attacks. A smile crept on her lips.

Before she arrived, Bevelle was swarming with the disgusting creatures. However, ever since Yuna had arrived, the vampires have fled back into the night where they belong. She had taken her father's footsteps and become a vampire hunter.

In many ways, she had surpassed her father. Her father was a very well know, successful vampire hunter, but he did not possess the unique tracking ability that Yuna had developed. Despite her ability, however, she still could not find this particular clan's lair. The scent of her parents' killers all lingered on the vampires she had encountered over her stay in Bevelle. This only made her more bloodthirsty and anxious to find this vampire that killed her parents, the sole reason why she became a vampire hunter in the first place.

Yuna took one more swig of her coffee then dropped the dirty cup into the sink. She looked out her apartment window to find that it was a very nice day. The warm sun blanketed the city streets below, reflecting the happy, busy mood that seemed to float around the people passing through. Yuna smiled at the sight. Getting used to city life was difficult at first, after being raised on the small island of Besaid for most of her life, but now she found it comforting and exciting. If she ever felt lonely, all she had to do was look out the window and see the people smile back at her. She had grown quite a big fan base over the past year and everybody greeted her with open arms.

Yuna then decided to stretch her legs and enjoy the last remaining hours of sunlight before heading back to the station, to begin another round of vampire hunting. She quickly strapped her guns into her gun holsters, threw a long jacket over to cover them, and left her apartment. Her mood was in the highest of spirits.

**Tidus **yawned and rolled over to look out the window. The city seemed to glow as the sun began to slowly set. In a few hours the happy bustling streets will become empty as the people bolted and hid themselves into the safety of their homes. Only the vampire hunters and occasional thrill seekers roamed the streets at night.

A knock suddenly pulled Tidus out of his thoughts and in stepped his beautiful mother. "Morning," Tidus greeted her.

"For you, maybe," his mother chuckled. She took a seat on the edge of her bed and began to stroke his hair.

"Stop that, I'm not two anymore," Tidus shooed her away.

"I just worry about you, with this Yuna roaming around and all," she sighed. She pulled her hands away from his hair and began to play with them in her lap. Tidus sighed and sat up, embracing his mother.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm very careful, it's Shuyin that you have to worry about," Tidus ensured her. "Besides, if I ever come across from her, I can just turn human and she would never know the difference."

"I guess," his mother sighed. She pulled out of his embrace and stood up, a smile forming on her lips. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," Tidus smiled back. He loved his mother than more than anything and was glad that he could spend this much time with her. One of the reasons he had not gone the path his twin brother had and become a full vampire. Ever since Yuna had appeared, his father had made sure that he broke all contact off with his mother to protect her. During that time, Shuyin also decided that he would turn himself into a full-fledged vampire as well to protect his mother. It pained their mother, but she knew that it was what had to be done.

Tidus, however, decided to risk his current half blood form. He hated this war between humans and vampires and wished there could be a way to bridge the rift that has formed between the two races. That strong wish is the main reason why he was named the heir to their clan instead of his brother Shuyin. Jecht was also tired of fighting this war. He had been fighting it for the past thousand years and wished to only live in peace, hence why his father had chosen his human mother as his mate. He thought maybe this love could show the humans that they are capable of living in peace with one another. As you may have guessed though, that plan didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to fight for this peace, it fell back on him after he killed Lord Braska in blind rage.

Just before a peace treaty was actually about to be developed, Lord Braska was on his usual hunting rounds when he encountered a very beautiful vampire woman. Her hair was a deep, shiny black and her skin was a pale milky white. Her face was very soft and smooth, with distinct features. She was hovering over a frightened young girl, playing with her emotions before making her move. Braska was disgusted by the sight; therefore he snuck up on the woman and carefully aimed to make his attack. The young woman was too engrossed with the young child that she did not notice the impending danger until the shot was made. It was a perfect shot in the head and stunned, the vampire fell to the ground. The frightened girl screamed and ran from the scene.

Furious, the vampire woman rose from her tangled messed. Her eyes were a furious red and her fangs gleamed through her mouth. The bullet that had shot her hissed and steamed, before eventually falling out and the hole was mended in front of Braska's eyes. He jumped out from his hiding place, his sword ready for the taste of her blood. The woman hissed with fury and pounced at Braska, but he easily evaded her attack and the next thing he heard was his sword piercing through her flesh and bone right at the heart. The woman screamed and fell to the ground.

Braska pushed his sword in harder and twisted, flinching as he felt the familiar crunch. "Why?!" the woman screamed and she immediately faded to dust. Braska fell to the ground, sweat pouring down his face and the familiar taste of nausea overcoming his senses. Little did he know was that this was Jecht's, one of the most feared vampires in all of Spira, beautiful and loving sister, Sabine.

After discovering the fate of Sabine, Jecht grew in the rage and tore up all his dreams of peace. No matter how much his mate pleaded, she could not calm him down. Tidus remembered cowering in the corner, afraid of the rage that his father had developed. His taste for Braska's blood overcame everything and the next night, he set out for revenge. That did not sit well with the humans and all hopes of peace shattered.

Tidus took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs. The pleasant aroma of his mother's cooking filled his nose, making his stomach growl even more. He walked into the kitchen and gave his mom a quick hug. "Smells delicious," he smiled.

"I try," his mother smiled back. Tidus took a seat at the table and began leafing through the newspaper. The sun was just above the horizon now and soon he would have to report to his father and risk another night with Yuna roaming around. However, unlike most vampires, he was enthralled by her presence. The memories of their meeting this morning again flashed in his mind. Her pleasant scent filled his nose, causing his gums to ache. Tidus pushed back his other self, and stared out the window with a sudden longing. His human side wanted to get to know the woman and his other side wanted only her blood. Tidus shook the emotions away, there was no way any of these could happen.

She was bloodthirsty for half of his self and eventually, if he did get to know her, his other side would show. Most of the time, he was able to control it, but his attraction towards Yuna would eventually overcome and there would be no turning back. There was no doubt, he was attracted to her, but that was all he could ever leave it.

Tidus's mother dropped her plate in front of Tidus and sat down in front of him with her own plate. "Thanks," Tidus said quickly. He quickly ate his food and washed the dish.

"Leaving already?" his mother asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to. I am sure dad is looking for me," he sighed. He looked out the window to notice that the sky was turning to a bright orangey glow, that would eventually be extinguished by the night.

"Give your father my best," his mother smiled. Tidus nodded, grabbed his gear, and headed out onto the streets. He felt the tension begin to rise as the people began to scurry to their protective homes before the last rays of sunlight began to slowly disappear. Tidus walked calmly amongst them, trying to act as discreet as possible as he headed to the frozen forests of Macalania.

Just as he reached the forests, the last rays of sunlight were extinguished and darkness fell upon the surroundings. Tidus felt the energy build as the vampires began to stir from their slumber. Tidus quickly headed towards the tree and entered the secret entrance to their lair.

The entrance led down a dark, long flight of steps descending deep underground. The staircase was heavy with the scent of earth and decaying matter. It always tingled Tidus's nose as he ventured downward. He finally reached the end of the staircase and headed down the dark tunnels, passing by numerous vampires, mostly barely dressed women. Their pale skins glowed in the darkness and they all smiled as he passed by.

He finally reached his father's cavern and entered. His father's assistant, Circe sat sprawled out on a velvet red couch. In her hand was a wine glass full of crimson blood that she leisurely took a sip at as Tidus entered the room. She was divinely beautiful, with soft, long white hair that glimmered in the pale light. Her skin was perfectly smooth, despite the fact that she was almost as old as Tidus's father. Jecht had found her thousands of years before, abandoned in a gutter of Zanarkand. He took her in as his own and raised her to become a very powerful vampire. Her beauty has been known to be quite deadly and she made Tidus a little uneasy, despite her deep kindness.

"Good morning, your father is waiting for you in his bed chamber," she smiled. Her voice was very song like, causing Tidus's ears to slightly ring. Tidus bowed to her and headed towards the large archway that led to his father's private quarters. He passed by the study and living room before entering the bedroom.

His father, still dressed in his robes, stood in front of a large window. Despite the fact that they were underground, through the window, he could see YRP busily getting ready to start their rounds. The window was like a crystal ball, it could show what was going on anywhere in the world, a very powerful tool that his father was almost always glued in front of. His father peeled his eyes away from the window as Tidus entered and began to glow a bright red.

He felt the familiar tingle as his father reached in his mind. He quickly locked away his encounter with Yuna and his troubling thoughts of her deep within his mind, hoping that his father would not dive too deep in his mind. Instead, he offered images of his visit with his mother, knowing that they would please him. He felt his father's mind melt with warmth as images of his mother flashed through their connection. His father started to let up after that and Tidus slowly started break loose the blockade that was guarding his inner thoughts. Keeping such a blockade was quite a difficult thing to do and always drained him. His father finally let go, only leaving the small spindle that he usually left anyway. Tidus sighed with relief.

However, suddenly he felt his mind get smacked once more and his father pushed in full force, entering the thoughts that he desperately tried to block from him before. With complete horror, Tidus felt the memories of his meeting with Yuna float through the connection and he felt a stab of anger as his father read through them. Next thing he knew, he felt himself get thrown into a wall, his father's strong fingers wrapped around his neck. It was suddenly hard to breath and the room started to turn black…

**A/N: **So there you have it, I finally gave you chapter 2. Sorry for such a long wait, I've been extremely busy the past year with college. However, I really felt the inspiration hit me again and I forced myself to find time to finish writing this chapter. I've had it half written for a very long time. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3: Game of Deceit

**BloodLust**

**Chapter 3: **Game of Deceit

"Now father, bullying my pathetic brother again?" a deep voice called suddenly. Jecht spun around to find Shuyin, his other son standing in the archway. Growling, he let Tidus go, causing him to fall to the ground. Shuyin quickly darted to his unconscious brother, examining his slumped figure. "What did he do this time?"

"Treason," Jecht growled.

"Treason? In what way?" Shuyin asked, shocked.

"The worst, he had been conversing with Yuna and has troubling thoughts about her, which of course he tried to hide. I knew he was up to something. I could sense his desire to keep up a powerful barrier over something, not allowing me to break through and confuse me with thoughts of Lucia. He's a smart boy and pretty powerful, it's a shame that he won't fully accept his abilities," Jecht explained.

"And this Yuna wasn't alarmed or anything by his presence?" Shuyin asked thoughtfully.

"No, why?" Jecht growled.

"Why? Because you would think that Yuna would be able to smell us on him and be alarmed. Don't you find that kind of interesting?" Shuyin pointed out.

Jecht's thin lips turned into a menacing grin, "You are right, that is kind of interesting. It's like his human side completely shields him from any trace of us. That may be of use to us."

"What would you do without me?" Shuyin chuckled. He then gave Tidus's face a few slaps and Tidus woke with a start. Tidus's eyes flared red with anger and he felt the familiar ache in his gums as his fangs protruded through them.

"What was that for!" Tidus demanded.

"It's not time to be taking a nap," Shuyin shrugged. Tidus shot an evil glare towards his brother. He could be so irritating sometimes.

"Now, now boys, play nice," Jecht sighed. Tidus dropped his glares and floated over to his father and gave him a large bow of forgiveness.

"Father, I am very sorry if I have offended or hurt you in any way. I will make sure never to act on these troubling thoughts," Tidus apologized.

"Oh get up, Tidus! I'm not mad anymore, in fact I am quite pleased. Your brother pointed out a very interesting idea and I would be much appreciated if you stopped groveling and lend me your ears," Jecht chuckled.

Tidus stood up from his bow, "I am listening."

"You met with Yuna earlier this morning, that is correct?" Jecht asked.

"Yes and it," Tidus started to say.

"And she didn't seem to notice our scent or alarmed by your presence, is that correct?" Jecht interrupted him.

Tidus shook his head.

"You are aware that she has the highly inconvenient ability to sniff us out, right?" Jecht continued.

"An ability that you gave her yourself," Tidus commented.

Jecht ignored his comment, "Well, she didn't seem to smell us on you when you approached her early this morning. This must mean your human side completely blocks any trace of us, which may be of use to us."

"In what way?"

"Well, you can perhaps get close enough to her to join that blasted YRP. By that time, we can set up an ambush of sorts and get rid of them once and for all, especially Yuna, something I should have done years ago," Jecht explained. Tidus pressed his lips together in thought. The idea seemed like it could work, but Tidus wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea. He wanted peace and didn't think killing the world famous YRP would exactly bring in support of the humans. He felt his father's mind press into his again, reading into his thoughts. "I know this really doesn't bring the message of peace, but I can't have her killing any more of us. There is no way of changing her mind either, she watched me kill her mother right in front of her. The humans trust her and look to her as a leader, since she has witnessed us murder with her own eyes. This killing of our kind has to stop, you know that better than I do."

"I understand," Tidus sighed. He knew his father was right, there probably no way to change Yuna's mind on the whole idea and as long as she hated them, the world would most likely do the same.

"So, will you take on this task?" Jecht asked. Tidus pursed his lips again in concentration. As much as he didn't like the idea, he knew his father would be very disappointed and angry if he refused.

"I will," Tidus said reluctantly.

Jecht clapped his hands together, "Very well, now get out there and do your best and please don't let me down."

"I will try my best," Tidus said. He then turned on his heel and head out the door.

"Do you think he will succeed?" Shuyin asked while crossing his arms.

"I have faith in him, as long as he doesn't let those pesky human emotions get in the way," Jecht smiled. "Now, what is it that you came to see me for?"

**Yuna **strapped her guns to her belt and turned to face her fellow group mates. "You guys ready to kick some vampire ass?" She smiled.

"Hell yeah! Let's go get them!" Rikku called out. Paine gave a simple nod. The young girl didn't talk much, but Yuna knew she was just excited for another night of vampire hunting as Yuna was. Nothing tasted sweeter than revenge. Yuna smiled at her comrades and began to head out the door, they following closely behind.

"You guys heading out?" Nooj asked the group.

"Yep!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"There were reports of vampire activity in Macalania Forest, I would appreciate it if you checked it for me." Nooj informed them.

A smile spread across Yuna's lips, "We will take care of it."

"I knew I could count on you guys, here is a sphere with more information. Please be careful," Nooj smiled back. He tossed Yuna a sphere and Yuna immediately pressed play. In the content of the sphere they saw the familiar spring that Yuna has spent many hours at in the past. She saw a total of four or five silhouettes surrounding a young blonde male. He was all tied up, blood was trickling from various places on his neck where the vampires had bitten him.

"Yevon, this is the same guy that approached me earlier this morning!" Yuna exclaimed, immediately recognizing him.

"Well then, looks like we have a job to do. Time for some vampire hurt time!" Paine declared. Yuna nodded quickly. She stopped the sphere and threw it back to Nooj.

"Let's go YRP, let's kick some vampire ass!" Yuna growled. Anger pumped through her veins. The bloodsuckers were going to pay for this. Paine and Rikku gave a quick nod and the three burst out the door and towards the frozen forest of Macalania.

Adrenaline pumped through Yuna's veins as they entered forest. The familiar scent of vampires filled her nostrils as soon as she entered the forest, causing her nose to sting. "Do you sense them?" Paine called out to Yuna.

"Yeah, it got really strong once we entered the forest, but don't need to worry, I know where we are going. I've been to this spring before!" Yuna called back. They pushed further down the road. The frozen trees glowed white into the night. Not a sound could be heard, except for the trio's pounding footsteps and haggard breathing while they ran towards their destination, weighing the atmosphere down with a eerie, yet urgent feel. Yuna's eyes quickly darted across the outskirts of the path, looking for the familiar boulder that marked the hidden path towards the spring. Finding it, she entered the narrow path. The scent of vampire grew stronger as they pushed closer and closer.

Finally they reached a clearing and the spring appeared before them. As the sphere had shown, five vampires surrounded the young blonde. The glow of the trees and spring made the vampire's faces glow, their red eyes menacingly urging her to continue forth. Blood trickled down their mouths, the blood that they had taken from their hostage. The young male lay in an unconscious ball in the center of their circle. "LET HIM GO!" Yuna screamed.

The vampires made a single hiss in unison, before taking off into the woods. "GAH! Rikku, take care of the hostage! Paine, follow me!" Yuna growled. She and Paine took off into the woods, trying to keep up with the vampires. They can hear hysterical laughing as the creatures darted at unprecedented speed around them. A dizzy confusion struck Yuna as they circled around her. They were nothing but a blur to her human eyes. Yuna and Paine stopped in their tracks and pressed their backs to each other, ready for them to attack.

"YOU HEARD THE ORDERS! LEAVE THE HOSTAGE AND ESCAPE! STOP TAUNTING THEM, DON'T YOU REALIZE WHO THEY ARE?" A voice suddenly yelled. A dark shape took form some distance away, all Yuna could see was a silhouette and his red eyes. Blurs then joined the silhouette and they were gone just as quickly as the peculiar vampire had appeared. Yuna shot her gun at the same spot in anger, angry that they had gotten away.

"YOU DISGUSTING CREATURES! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID? DO YOU HEAR ME?" Yuna screamed out. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she spun, pointing her gun, but realized it was just Paine.

"Yuna, the hostage," Paine reminded her. Yuna growled, her blood boiling and her breathing heavy with anger. "I know you are angry, but our main priority should be getting the hostage to safety, you can act out your revenge later." Paine continue.

Yuna lowered her gun and rubbed her pounding head, "You're right, sorry, they just disgust me!"

"I know, I think you forget sometimes I hate them as much as you do," Paine sighed. She quickly sheathed her sword and started to head back towards spring. Yuna took a deep breath and she too holstered her guns and followed slowly behind Paine.

"How is he?" Yuna asked.

"Unconscious, but more out of fear I think than blood loss," Rikku said. Yuna's eyes scrunched with confusion. The whole situation didn't seem right. The fact that the hostage was left with very little blood taken, the strange chase into the woods, and then the strange figure that showed up and called the vampires away, everything did not fall under the category of typical vampire behavior. And what were the orders the strange figure spoke of?

"This doesn't make sense at all," Paine declared, as if reading Yuna's thoughts. Yuna nodded in agreement and knelt down to inspect the hostage. She sniffed the air.

"That's strange," Yuna said suddenly.

"This whole thing is strange, I think we established that," Rikku chuckled nervously.

"No, after being attacked by vampires, the victims generally reek of the vampires. He surprisingly does not have a hint of this smell," Yuna explained. She stood up and start to pace around the clearing, trying to make sense to the evening.

"Maybe they found a way to block their smell and that was what they were testing?" Paine asked thoughtfully.

"That would make sense, but I don't sense anyone around anymore, you would think that there would be at least one to witness the outcome. Not to mention, I was able to smell them before this," Yuna said.

"There could be one around with the same mechanism as they had equipped the victim with watching us right now," Paine mused. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, hoping to pick out something that might resemble a watchful vampire.

"Whatever the case, I think we should bring the victim back to headquarters and think it over there. We need to assure that he is brought back to safety," Rikku said. "I'll tell you what, if your suspicions are true Paine, we have a problem."

"That we do, although it would be nice to be able to walk around without that stench stinging my nostrils," Yuna chuckled. She walked over to victim once more and she and Rikku helped him up. He moaned slightly as they forced his limp body into a standing position.

"Man he's heavy!" Rikku snarled.

"Come on, let's go. Paine, watch our backs," Yuna ordered Paine. Paine nodded and they started the long trek back to headquarters.

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, chapter 3! I felt really inspired to write another chapter, so I did. I really like where my mind is going with this story, so chances are I might update again pretty soon. Not to mention, my summer is looking like it's gonna be long without much to do, so I'll have a lot of spare time on my hands. Hope you liked it!


End file.
